delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Regions of Atlantica
Atlantica can be broken up into four distinct cultural regions. The regions have no sense of autonomy, nor are they an official subdivision. However, they exist as cultural boundaries between the thirteen states. The regions have no form of government or representation. Regions List Culture The regions of Atlantica are subdivided as so to preserve cultural differences amongst the thirteen states of Atlantica. Thus, each region has its own distinct culture, ranging from demographics to language. The Far North Region is the only region to be primarily French-speaking, with about 85.1% of the population identifying their primary language as French. It is additionally known for being the cultural center of the Franco-Atlantican community, where they make up about 90% of the population. The Far North is the coldest and most rural of the regions. Of its cities, Manchester, New Hampshire is the largest, but only has a population of slightly over 100,000. Most populated places in the Far North are small towns or rural communities. The Far North is politically much more polarized than other regions, often supporting populist politicians from either side of the political spectrum or the Franco-Atlantican People's Party (PGFA). The Middle-Atlantic Region is the most populous, most economically prosperous, and most developed of the regions. It is seen as the cultural and economical center of Atlantica. It also is the home of the University of Atlantica, New York, the largest university in Atlantica which is known for educating over 200,000 students a year. It contains the major cities of New York City, Philadelphia, and Pittsburgh. Linguistically, the major dialects spoken in the region are the New York, Philadelphia, and Pittsburgh dialects of English. New York English is spoken throughout New York and northern New Jersey, Philadelphia English is spoken in eastern Pennsylvania and southern New Jersey, and Pittsburgh English is spoken in western Pennsylvania. The Middle-Atlantic Region is far more politically conservative than other regions, except in major cities where it is very left-wing. The Northern Region is the second-most populous of the regions. It is commonly seen as the educational capital of the nation, as it is the home of Harvard University, Yale University, and a number of other highly-regarded universities. The central hub of the region is Boston, Massachusetts, which is the fourth-largest city in the country. Linguistically, the Northern dialect of English is spoken throughout the region, a dialect related to the New York dialect. New York English is also spoken in parts of Upper Atlantica and Connecticut, while parts of northern Upper Atlantica are also French-speaking. Politically, the region finds itself to be the most conservative region of the country, often supporting the Atlantican Conservative Party (ACP). The Southern Region region is the second-least populous of the regions. It is seen as the political center of the nation, containing the capital city Washington, D.C., which is also the third-largest city in the country and one of Atlantica's thirteen states. Due to this, all of Atlantica's federal government is located in the Southern Region. The Southern Region has the largest African-Atlantican population of all of the regions, largely due to the history of the United States prior to The Civil War. It is also the only region where Catholics do not make up the majority of its Christian population. Linguistically, the Southern dialect of English is spoken throughout the region. Politically, the region is considered to be decently left-wing. Subdivisions States Each region is made up of three-to-four states; the Far North, Middle-Atlantic, and Southern Regions are each made up of three states, while the Northern Region is made up of four. States are the primary means of subdivision in Atlantica, with the most important and influential forms of non-federal representation and government being at the state level. Each state is delegated a certain amount of representatives in the House of Commons in proportion to their population. Each state is governed by a governor, who is appointed by the Prime Minister of Atlantica for a four-year term that can be renewed indefinitely. Governors simultaneously serve as members of the House of Commons, and are commonly seen as the heads of delegation for their respective states in parliament. They are always members of the majority coalition in parliament, and may also serve in the government as a minister in addition to serving as a governor. Counties While Washington, D.C. is divided into wards, the other states are each divided into counties. The amount of counties a state has is dependent on the state's population, with the smallest being 3 (Delaware) and the largest 67 (Pennsylvania). Counties are governed by a county supervisor, who is appointed by the state's governor. Category:Regions of Atlantica Category:Subdivisions of Atlantica